


fanmix: Whistle Down The Wind

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Category: Kaze Hikaru
Genre: Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Samurai, Shinsengumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every signal that you send / until the very end / i will not abandon you, my precious friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanmix: Whistle Down The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izilen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izilen/gifts).



> I've had this as a half-finished playlist for a while, but your request was the motivation I needed to finalize it and pretty it up with graphics. I hope you like it!

|  **Polly Oliver**  
(North Texas Wind Symphony)  
  
[instrumental]  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Get Up**  
(Superchick)  
  
I'm not afraid to fall, it means I climbed up high  
To fall is not to fail, you fail when you don't try  
Not afraid to fall, I might just learn to fly  
And I will spread these wings of mine  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up, come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
We get up anyway  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Hands**  
(Jewel)  
  
If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all okay  
And not to worry, 'cause worry is wasteful  
And useless in times like these  
I won't be made useless  
Won't be idle with despair  
  
My hands are small, I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
They're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Whistle Down the Wind**  
(Whistle Down The Wind Original London Cast Recording)  
  
Whistle down the wind  
Let your voices carry  
Drown out all the rain  
Light a patch of darkness  
Treacherous and scary  
  
Make it clear and strong  
So the whole night long  
Every signal that you send, until the very end  
I will not abandon you, my precious friend  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Wildflower**  
(Color Me Badd)  
  
She's faced the hardest times you can imagine  
And many times her eyes fought back the tears  
And when her youthful world was about to fall in  
Each time, her slender shoulders  
Bore the weight of all her fears  
  
Let her cry, for she's a lady  
Let her dream, for she's a child  
Let the rain fall down upon her  
She's a free and gentle flower, growing wild  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **The Joyful Knight**  
(Heather Dale)  
  
A squire was donning armor, and she bade me stand beside her.  
I wondered that a woman found the strength to face that fight.  
"O what a joyful life have I!" she told me 'neath that open sky,  
"My knight is there upon the field; how fortunate am I!  
For when I think to fail and yield, one word from him inspires me.  
My knight is there upon the field; how fortunate am I!"  
  
A squire may choose what lord she will, and pledge her faith on bended knee,  
Not so for those who stand and watch upon the gallery in colors bright.  
But if that choice were up to me, I'd choose that joyful knight.  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Short Hair**  
(Mulan Motion Picture Soundtrack)  
  
[instrumental]  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Soldiers (Remastered)**  
(Otherwise)  
  
It's time to strap our boots on  
This is the perfect day to die  
Wipe the blood out of our eyes  
  
In this life there's no surrender  
There's nothing left for us to do  
But find the strength to see this through  
  
We are the ones who will never be broken  
With our final breath, we'll fight to the death  
We are soldiers  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **If I Die Young**  
(The Band Perry)  
  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em  
Oh, the sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **We Live**  
(Superchick)  
  
With life, you never know  
When you're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then, with tragedy around the bend?  
  
We live, we love  
We forgive and never give up  
'Cause the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Brother Stand Beside Me**  
(Heather Dale)  
  
Brother, stand beside me  
Brother, lend your arm  
See the weakness in the world  
And choose to be strong  
Let them sing, let them sing our praises  
When we've gone  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **The Wars of the Last Wolves**  
(Rurouni Kenshin Trust  & Betrayal OST)  
  
[instrumental]  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Whistle Down the Wind (reprise)**  
(Whistle Down the Wind Original London Cast Recording)  
  
So try and stem the tide  
Then you'll raise a banner  
Send a flare up in the sky  
Try to burn a torch  
And try to build a bonfire  
  
Every signal that you send, until the very end, I'm there  
So whistle down the wind, for I have always been right there  
---|---  
  
* * *

|  **Kimi no Kioku**  
(Hakuouki ED)  
  
zutto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsuite mo  
 _(I always wished to protect you, even if I got hurt)_  
dare yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita  
 _(I was watching you closer than anyone)_  
dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni  
 _(The warmth of our embrace is still in these hands)_  
wasurenai  
 _(I won't forget)_  
ikutsu no kisetsu o kasanete mo anata omotteru  
 _(No matter how many seasons pass, I'm thinking of you)_  
---|---  
  
* * *

**{[download all songs + graphics](http://darkagenda.org/media/uploads/2012/Izilen/Kaze%20Hikaru%20Fanmix.zip)}**


End file.
